wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Polowanie na Małego Uciekiniera
"- Słyszałem że ich Galaktyczny Książe, Fulgrim, robił bardzo dziwne rzeczy ze swoimi ludźmi.thumb|210px|Commorragh ''- No i?'' ''- No to może jego "dzieci" będą robić dziwne rzeczy z "NASZYMI" ludźmi?'' ''- To najgłupszy pomysł jaki słyszałem. Zróbmy to!"'' - rozmowa między Homunkulusami Mrocznego Kredo po zaistnieniu kryzysu 'Polowanie na Małego Uciekiniera - '''robocza nazwa kampanii, która rozgrywa się na ulicach dystryktu Sec Maegra. Po jednej stronie tego konfliktu znajdują się połączone siły Kowenu Mrocznego Kredo i Zakonu Szponów Osnowy a po drugiej rozmaite organizacje przestępcze mrocznomiastowego podziemia. Historia Preludium Elementy tej tragedii zostały ustawione tysiąclecia temu, gdy lojalistycznemu Zakonowi Orlich Szponów udowodniono posiadanie genoziarna pochodzącego od samego Fulgrima - jednego ze zdradzieckich synów Imperatora Ludzkości. Paranoiczna Inkwizycja natychmiast ekskomunikowała cały Zakon. W efekcie Orle Szpony zostały zaatakowane zarówno przez nią, jak i znajdujących się w pobliżu Czarnych Templariuszy. thumb|228px|Tobias Skryty - Mistrz zakonu ubrany w pancerzu ukradzionym Kruczej Gwardii To była prawdziwa rzeź, z której wyszło naprawdę niewielu "zdradzieckich" Astartes. Owi ocalali zdołali uciec przed dawnymi braćmi i Inkwizycją, i ukryć się na Space Hulku, który akurat stanął im na drodze (a Tzeentch pomyślał: "Just as planned"?). Chwilę później ich kryjówka wykonała skok w Osnowę. Szpony szczerze znienawidziły Inkwizycję, lecz jeszcze bardziej od niej - fanatycznych Czarnych Templariuszy, którzy zadali im niepowetowane straty. Poprzysięgli im krwawą zemstę, którą obie strony będą pamiętać po wsze czasy. Taką zemste jednak trudno wprowadzić w życie przy brakach kadrowych. A na nie nowo-nazwane Szpony Osnowy cierpiały praktycznie cały czas. Tymczasem minęły tysiąclecia. W Commorragh, ojczyźnie Mrocznych Eldarów, doszło do upadku Bramy Khaine'a, najazdu demonów, śmierci i wskrzeszenia Asdrubaela Vecta. Część Mrocznego Miasta zmieniła się nie do poznania. Część nawet nie odczuła zmian. Urien Rakarth, największy z żyjących Homunkulusów, zgromadził pod swoim sztandarem wiele Kowenów i na ich czele ruszył ku dziewiczemu światu, Lethidzie.thumb|left|290px|Lethidia Świat ten został zaatakowany przez Flotę-Rój Lewiatan i chociaż zamieszkujący planetę Uciekinierzy byli wspierani przez Eldarów z Saim-Hann ich szanse na ochronienie Lethidy przed pożarciem były niezwykle małe. I wtedy pojawiła się koalicja Kowenów Homunkulusów, prowadzona przez Uriena Rakartha która, po aktywowaniu przejść osnowiańskich umieszczonych na geomantycznych stronach planety, wciągnęła planetę i wszystkich przebywających na jej powierzchni prosto na orbitę Commorragh. Następnie on i jego podwładni mogli się "zabawić". Przeniesienie Lethidy nad Commorragh miało przynieść za sobą wiele konsekwencji. Była jednak jedna, której nikt nie mógł przewidzieć... Wielki Gość i Mały Uciekinier ''"- '' ''W normalnej cywilizowanej rasie jak się popatrzysz na kogoś i będziesz na niego tak długo patrzył, aż on zauważy, że się na niego patrzysz, to albo się do ciebie ten człowiek uśmiechnie, albo podejdzie uśmiechnięty i się spyta, czy my się przypadkiem nie znamy? A w Adeptus Astartes? W Adeptus Astartes jak w świecie-lesie. Nie! W Adeptus Astartes jak w kolonii karnej obsranej gównem. Spojrzysz się na Marynaka-robaka, to jak zauważy, że jak się na niego patrzysz, to albo podejdzie i ci wpierdoli, albo się spyta: Co kurwo? Chcesz wpierdol kurwo? Patrzysz się na mnie na nadczłowieka-robaka? Wiesz kim ja jestem kurwa? Nie mam domu albo kurwa mieszkam na Świecie Śmierci. Jestem kimś kurwa. Jestem kimś!" - Lion Gdzieś na początku M42 doszło do najazdu Mrocznych Eldarów na planetę Python, zamieszkiwaną przez liczną, ludzką populację. Już pierwszego dnia rajdu dziesiątki tysięcy mieszkańców zostało zaciągniętych przez starożytne Bramy Osnowy wprost do Pajęczego Traktu. Tam byli prowadzeni w licznych kolumnach po morderczym marszu przez wymiar, którego naturę ledwie byli w stanie zrozumieć. Pierwszą falę więźniów osłaniał konwój składający się z setek Oprawców i dziesiątek Wychów - wszelkie przejawy nieposłuszeństwa były więc karane szybko i brutalnie. thumb|318px|KuzwycięstWtedy doszło jednak do dziwnego incydentu. Kuzwycięst, jeden z najbardziej małomównych i tajemniczych Marines Szponów Osnowy, wyskoczył z jednego z setek niewidzialnych portali w Pajęczym Trakcie, powalając losowego Oprawcę swoim Młotem Bojowym, a następnie odstrzeliwując dwóch kolejnych przy pomocy swojego boltera. Kilku Mrocznych Eldarów natychmiast się na niego rzuciło - ten jednak zakrzyknął "Wszystkie jednostki...OTWORZYĆ OGIEŃ!!" i fala pozytywnego morale przeszła przez przerażonych więźniów. Nagle wszyscy, niczym jeden mąż, zbuntowali się przeciwko swoim ciemiężycielom. W pewnym momencie trwania walki jedna z Wych, imieniem Hellia, przy pomocy swojego bicza wybiła Marinowi Młot z rąk. Kobieta następnie rzuciła Kuzwycięstowi jeden z noży, nacierając na niego z drugim. Dwójka wielkich wojowników walczyła ze sobą przez kilkanaście minut, podczas gdy w tle dochodziło do brutalnej walki opętanych duchem zwycięstwa cywili z Mrocznymi Eldarami. W końcu jednak członkowi Szponów Osnowy udało się powalić Wychę. Kuzwycięst gotował się już do zabicia leżącej Helli, gdy nagle podszedł do niego jeden z niewolników - nieostrzyżony mężczyzna o przekrwionych oczach i głowie pochłoniętej przez substancje psychoaktywne. Mężczyzna kopał opancerzoną nogę Marine'a, wyzywając go i krzycząc rzeczy typu "Marynarze mi żonę ruchają, chuje!". Kuzwycięst próbował go jakoś ominąć, jednak gdy zobaczył że jego przeciwniczka próbuje wstać, odepchnął zjaranego człowieka. Było już jednak za późno. Hellia zdołała sięgnąć po swój bicz i zwinnie owinąć go wokół szyi wojownika. Dwie inne Wychy przyłączyły się, owijając swoje zabawki wokół jego rąk i koniec końców zmuszając go by padł na kolana. Krótka rebelia niewolników została stłumiona, a do jeńców wojennych dołączył jeden z Renegackich Marines. Po dotarciu do Commorragh jeden z Mrocznych Eldarów podzielił niewolników na grupy - gdy jednak przydzielił zjaranego mężczyznę do grupy przeznaczonej do fabryk żywności, Hellia pozbawiła go głowy i sama zajęła się dzieleniem łupów. A zgodnie z jej wolą Kuzwycięst miał zostać przekazany Kowenowi Mrocznego Kredo. A Kowen ten miał nie lada problem.thumb|288px|Zatracony i symbol Mrocznego Kredo Mroczne Kredo towarzyszyło Urienowi Rakarthowi w jego oczyszczaniu Lethidi. To właśnie w trakcie wspomnianego "oczyszczania" doszło do przykrego incydentu. Jeden z tyranidzkich Rozrywaczy rzucił się na największego Homunkulusa wojennego i jednym, dobrze wymierzonym ugryzieniem, pozbawił go przyrodzenia. Wspomniany Tyranid latał jeszcze z kuśką Uriena przez jakiś czas, nim został złapany przez jednego z Homunkulusów Mrocznego Kredo. Włócznia rozrodcza Rakartha została w końcu odzyskana, a Urien, zbyt zaangażowany w swoją pracę, poprosił Mroczne Kredo by zajęło się wspomnianym narządem. Homunkulusi z tego (i każdego innego) Kowenu mogli być szaleni, ale nie byli głupi - wiedzieli że lepiej nie denerwować największego z Artystów Bólu. Beniz został zabezpieczony - umieszczony w pudełku z Czarnego Kamienia, który został z kolei schowany wewnątrz międzywymiarowej pułapki, umieszczonej w podziemiach Commorragh. Wydawało się, że jest tam bezpieczny. Niestety, komuś udało się przedostać do pracowni Mrocznego Kredo i ukraść kompas przyjaźni Uriena. Homunkulusi wiedzieli, że mają niemały problem. Jeśli była jedna osoba w całej rzeczywistości, której naprawde się obawiali...był to Asdrubael Vect. Niemniej Rakarth też wzbudzał u nich niepokój. Nie wspominając już o fakcie że ktoś śmiał śmieć złamać wszelkie zabezpieczenia i potajemnie ukraść własność Kowenu. Tego nie można było puścić płazem. Szpiedzy Kowenu zdołali ustalić, że pudełko z Czarnego Kamienia było widziane w Sec Maegra. Miejsce to, popularniej znane jako Puste Miasto, to slums wielkości kraju, pogrążony w wiecznej wojnie domowej. Zapach kordytu wiecznie unosi się nad dachami tego miejsca, a nieliczne przypadki ciszy są szybko przerywane krzykami przerażonych ofiar. Zniszczone miasta są bez przerwy pogrążone w krwawych walkach, gdyż przywódcy ścierających się tutaj frakcji już dawno przekonali się, że zamachy i negocjacje kończą się zwykle tragicznie. Na swój sposób jest to również najbardziej tolerancyjne miejsce w całym Commorragh, prawdopodobnie jedyne w którym powszechnie można spotkać ludzi nie będących niewolnikami. Z powodu ciągłości i skali walk, walczący o to miejsce często wynajmują obcych najemników, by walczyć z nimi ramię w ramię. Mroczne Kredo nie mogło jednak po prostu wbić się swoimi siłami w tą dzielnicę. A raczej, po prostu nie chcieli. Był to w końcu kowen specjalizujący się w sztuce terroru, którego członkowie oddawali cześć śmierci zadanej nie bezpośrednio. Uderzenie armią było zbyt...prymitywne. Pozbawione artyzmu. Nawet w momencie takiego zagrożenia, kwestia estatyki i zasad anty-bhp była dla Mistrzów Sztuki zbyt istotna. Kuzwycięst i inni niewolnicy zostali przetransportowani własnie w momencie w którym Homunkulusi naradzali się, jak poradzić sobie z tym problemem. To właśnie dzięki zajrzeniu do swoich "zdobyczy" odkryli idealne rozwiązanie... Pakt "- Jak zatem podpiszemy to obrzydliwe porozumienie? ''- Wystarczy zwykły papier i trochę atramentu. Jeśli bardzo chcecie uhonorować nasz sojusz to możecie przysłać do nas z dwóch braci w ramach wymiany kulturowej...'' ''- Jeszcze czego!"'' - voxowe nagranie porozumienia pomiędzy Szponami Osnowy a Mrocznym Kredo Rada najważniejszych Homunkulusów szybko zajęła się rozmyślaniem jak rozwiązać ten problem w zgodzie z własną filozofią. Pojawiło się wiele pomysłów - zrzucenie na Sec Maegrę tyranidzkich zarodników, wysłanie mrocznego sygnału który zamieni połowę populacji dzielnicy w bezmyślne zombie, wykorzystanie Mandrejków by wyblili wszystkich liderów wojujących tam frakcji czy znalezienie jednego gangu, a następnie dać im przewagę w walce poprzez przekazanie potężnych technologii, takich jak np. bagnety. Wszystkie te rozwiązania były jednak czasochłonne. A czasu nie było wcale tak wiele - co prawda mało prawdopodobne było żeby Urien szybko wrócił, ale wiadome było że nie pozostanie w Galaktyce po wieczność. Wtedy właśnie do siedziby Kredo przybyli Zatraceni niosący dwie wiadomości. Pierwsza wyszła z rąk zaprzyjaźnionego Archonta Kabały Żalu Ishy, Malekitha T'racza. Według tej wiadomości szpiedzy Archonta usłyszeli o Mrocznym Eldarze, który chwalił się okradnięciem podziemnych bogactw jednego z Kowenów. Na imię miał Nurth Doeskarthumb|224px|Nurth Doeskar i był wyjątkowo słynną postacią na wypełnionych trupami ulicach Commorragh. Znany był jako największy złodziej Mrocznego Miasta - mówiono o nim, że gdyby chciał, to mógłby włamać się nawet do Pałacu Lorda Vecta. Doeskar dowodził bandą zdesperowanych Drukharii i byłych niewolników, którzy razem zwali się "Trzecią Głową" i brali udział w jednej z setek tysięcy wojen rozrywających Sec Maegrę. Druga wiadomość dotyczyła dotarcia nowych eksponatów do eksperymentowania - w tym jednego Kosmicznego Marine. W mrocznych umysłach Homunkulusów pojawił się plan. Nawet gdy Kuzwycięst był zaprowadzany do Ogrodów Tortur, nie wypowiedział nawet słowa dotyczącego swojego Zakonu. Zresztą, nie musiał. Homunkulusi dokładnie przebadali jego wspomnienia i dowiedzieli się wszystkiego czego potrzebowali na temat Szponów Osnowy. Mniej niż godzinę później podróżujące po Galaktyce okręty renegackiego Zakonu zostały okrążone przez pojawiające się znikąd okręty Mrocznych Eldarów. Mistrz Szponów, Tobias Skryty, gotował się do walki, jednak Mroczne Kredo szybko przekazało, że przybyło w zupełnie innej sprawie. Twierdzili że chcą pogadać i obiecali oddać wciąż żywego Kuzwycięsta, nieważne jak na ich propozycję zareaguje Zakon. Liderzy obydwu ugrupowań spotkali się na położonej niedaleko, niezamieszkałej planecie pustynnej. Homunkulusi zgodzili się na to by większość ich okrętów wylądowała na planecie - w ten sposób gdyby doszło do zdrady, flota Szponów miała szansę zbombardować przeklętych Xenos z orbity. Homunkulusi przekazali nieprzytomnego Marine pod opiekę Tobiasa i przedstawili Mistrzowi swoją propozycję. Mroczny Eldar o imieniu Nurth Doeskar musiał zostać pojmany i przyprowadzony przed oblicze Mrocznego Kredo. Nic innego się nie liczyło. Jak twierdzili Homunkulusi, pewni że Mon-Keigh nie zrozumieją wartości sztuki, degenerat ten był poza ich zasięgiem i liczyli, że Kosmiczni Marines pomogą go dorwać. W ramach zaoferowali coś, czego Szpony pragnęły od momentu w którym zostali niemal wyrżnięci przez Inkwizycję i Czarnych Templariuszy. Odbudowy dawnej świetności. 300 nowych Marines, z czystym genoziarnem i wgranymi doświadczeniami z dziesiątek bitew - taka była nagroda za głowę Nurtha Doeskara. Tobias Skryty i Homunkulusi dyskutowali przez długi czas. Mistrz Szponów nie ufał Xenosom i nie czuł się komfortowo, wiedząc że zamierzają oni paskudzić swoimi ohydnymi łapskami święte genoziarno. Pomimo swoich obiekcji nie mógł zaprzeczyć jednej rzeczy - Mistrzowie Sztuk byli w stanie odtworzyć Zakon. Tych 300 Marines mogło zadecydować o przyszłości Szponów Osnowy. Tak więc nieważne ile Tobias mógł się kłócić, musiał przyjąć propozycję. A jeśli (gdy) Mroczni Eldarzy go zdradzą, był gotów odpłacić im się tym samym. Mistrz Zakonu zgromadził ze sobą 54 członków Szponów Osnowy. Wielu renegatów sugerowało że lepiej byłoby żeby to ktoś inny poprowadził tych żołnierzy do Commorragh. Tobias był jednak zdeterminowany - jeśli była to pułapka, to będzie on pierwszym który odczuje jej skutki i spróbuje zemścić się na cholernych Xenosach. Atak na Posesję Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Szpony Osnowy Kategoria:Pokłosie Najazdu